the noble man and the wolf girl
by amke00
Summary: Haylijah one shots ' what I want is for that girl to be happy." He knew his feelings for her should only be mutual being the uncle of her child, but they weren't. He never thought the girl could have such a effect on him, but since they first met he felt drawn to her. It had been hundreds of years since he'd experienced such feelings for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Elijah was standing behind some trees in the Bayou.

As soon as Hayley felt a bit better after the bloody occurrence during the witches feast, she went home to her pack, but Elijah was not fully convinced that she was okay. So he followed her to the Bayou to check up on her.

When Elijah saw her sitting by the campfire. he caught himself not being able to keep himself from staring at her. Then he heard someone approach him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away without being noticed by the person. So he patiently waited to see the person. This person turned out to be Eve, whom was now standing next to him.

"You don't need to keep coming out here", she said.

He smiled.

"I'd tell you if something was wrong, but she's doing okay. The girl has a natural gift of leading, she has surprised everyone.", Eve continued.

"Not everyone", he replied and smiled again.

He saw Hayley laughing and talking, Jackson was holding his hand to her belly; the baby was kicking. Her smile that appeared when she felt this special movement was magical to him and it consumed him even more. He felt the desire to go to her and experience the powerful movement of his young niece too, but he knew he couldn't.

"Do you wanna join us?", Eve asked and brought him back to reality.

He knew he wanted to. But accepting that offer would only make the desire he was feeling towards that women by the fire worse.

"What I want is for that girl to be happy.", he knew his feelings for her should only be that of an uncle of her child, but they were way more, and he knew this damn well. He never thought the girl could have such an effect on him, but since they first met he had felt drawn to her, and vice versa. It had been hundreds of years since he'd experienced such feelings for someone.

Out of nowhere Eve took his hands and pulled him out of the bushes. He couldn't pull away because his head was totally empty, like he couldn't think. He tried to get away, but it was already to late. Hayley had seen him and she stood up.

"Elijah! What are you doing here at this time?", she asked.

He tried to act as calm and charming as possible.

"I wanted to check whether you were alright. On my way to here I walked in to Eve and we got caught up in a conversation.", he replied, finally getting his thoughts back under control.

His face always lightened up when he saw her. He didn't know why, but her presence always had a warming and soothing effect on him.

"Well, I'm perfectly alright, Elijah, you should stop worrying so much about me. But you're here now anyways, so why don't you join us at the campfire?", Hayley offered.

He grinned.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you, and I don't think everyone here will enjoy my presence.", he replied swiftly.

"Oh come on, Elijah, I'll make sure they behave.", she said while smiling this breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"You know you're making it really difficult for me, but you know I can't refuse such a lovely face.", he said.

Hayley felt her cheeks redden, but she quickly took his hand in hers to guide him to a spot for him to sit.

_**I wrote this quit some time ago so don't know whether I'm gonna write a second chapter or I'll leave it up to your imagination. Anyways please REVIEW if you want more Haylijah fluffiness!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah eyelids slowly opened when he straightened his back and he looked around. His eyes shot to the door when his ears focused on the sounds around him. It wad because caught the sound of sobbing.

"Hayley...", he whispered to himself.

He tossed his bed sheets aside revealing his bare chest and the pyjama pants he was wearing. He needed to go to her. He needed to comfort and calm her down. As much as he knew she didn't want his help, the urge to help her was much bigger. The woman he loved was in pain and he couldn't bare to hear her suffer like that.

He got out of the bed and vampsped to the baby nursery. He looked through the door opening and saw her. She was covered by the sheets. Crying, and trying to stop her tears from falling down with a tear drenched tissue. Still, even while she was crying, she was as beautiful as ever. Even broken and while being a mess she still took his breath away.

Elijah took a few steps into the room.

"Hayley...", he said.

Hayley shot up from her bed when she heard elijah saying her name.

"Elijah, you really shouldn't be here. Don't let me disturb your sleep. Don't worry about me, really. I'm totally fine.", she said.

"You're not disturbing my sleep, I'm a vampire remember. I don't need nearly as much sleep as a normal human being. And you're not fine. If I want to worry about you I will and no one will tell me I can't.", Elijah said sternly.

Hayley was a little taken back. Elijah was never so direct. Then, just then she noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

"Come here, Hayley", he said while he walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her before she had the chance to object. She felt his cold soft skin against hers and her heartbeat fastened.

"Elijah..", she said while another sob left her mouth. "I don't think I'll survive without her. She's my baby. I need her. What mother gives away her own baby! She needs me. I just can't...", she finished her sentence in a sob while burying her head in his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss on to her tempel.

"Hayley, you will, I know it seems impossible now. But you... But we will survive this. Together. You're obligated to your baby to survive this. She needs her mother.", he said trying to reassure her.

"You promise you'll stick with me? No matter what? You'll be there for me, Elijah?", Hayley asked hesitantly.

"I promise, no matter what happens. We'll fight till that baby girl can return home safely. She'll return to her family, no matter what, Hayley.",

"Thank you..", she said while lifting her head off of his shoulder and looked at the beautiful vampire sitting on the side of her bed.

He stared into her eyes passionately, but dropped his gaze to her lips as she continued to watch him.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face. Her fingers sliding over his ears and through his hair.

Elijah put his hand on the side of her face, his finger moved over her soft lips. Bringing his face closer until his lips pressed against hers. His tongue connected with hers in a beautiful kiss.

The kiss was soft, passionate and released all the emotions they'd kept hidden away for each other.

The grief Elijah had felt when he saw Hayley lying lifeless in the arms of his brother was undescribable. For months he kept his distance, because of his morality, but most of all because he was afraid to let her in. To care for her as much as he did. Afraid of falling in love with her. Afraid of losing her. But she had gotten in. She had broken down his walls. And what he was most afraid of had happened. He lost her.

Elijah deepened the kiss and pushed Hayley on her back. Hayley clung a hand in his hair, tugging and pulling on his hair. Her other hand slid over his bare back, giving Elijah shivers, all over his body.

Just then he pulled away. Giving her a small soft kiss before finishing the kiss fully.

"Hayley, as much I'd want to continue this all night long. You should get some sleep, this day has been exhausting."

"I suppose I should.", Hayley replied.

Elijah pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he got up, but Hayley caught his arm.

"Elijah, stay. Just for this night. I can't be alone right now...", she said trailing of at the end of her sentence.

Elijah nodded and laid next to her. Pressing his bare chest against her back. Snuggling his face into the nape of her neck and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

Hayley entwined her fingers with his. Feeling safe.

"Goodnight.", Elijah whispered and pressed a kiss on her neck.

Hayley finally found peace for the first time that day. And she let the tiredness in, falling asleep within mere seconds. Still feeling Elijah's arms protectively wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't if anyone noticed but i deleted the first chapters. I deleted chapter one cause it was just terrible and the second chapter just didn't make sense without the first chapter. **

**Well this fanfic is just a little cheer up. Don't know if its likable but enjoy I guess xD**

Elijah's hand grabbed the doorframe as he entered Klaus' painting room. He stood there watching klaus brush his pencil over a bit of paint and mixing it with another colour.

"Brother, since when has stalking become a mission of yours?", Klaus growled while turning around.

"I'm not stalking you, Niklaus, I just wanted to ask you for a favour.", He replied smoothly.

"Oh, and what is it that you need brother?", he said.

"I need your blood", Elijah again replied.

"My blood?", Klaus asked as a smirk appeared on his face, "Where would you need my blood for?"

"I've been bitten", Elijah said.

"You've been bitten?", a laugh escaped Klaus' mouth, "And to who may I ask does that bite belong?"

"Brother, since when are you so interested in my life story?", the vampire said.

"Since you're asking for my blood, and unless I'm going to give you my blood you're gonna suffer from an awful lot of pain the coming days. So I'm just gonna ask it again, who bit you, brother?", the hybrid said.

Elijah let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one that easily.

"Hayley bit me", he then replied.

A grin appeared on klaus' face. "Hayley bit you? What did you do, brother?", Klaus asked mockingly.

"Nothing it wasn't on purpose. Anyways, that doesn't matter now. So could you please just give me your blood before this conversation reaches the level of awkwardness, that I'm not interested in right now.", Elijah said.

"Don't worry, Brother, you'll get your blood when I'm done with you," Klaus replied him with a devilish smile, "I do wonder, where did she bite you?"

Elijah's head bend and he looked to the ground "Brother, does your favourite New obsession consist of tormenting me?", he asked.

"No, on the contrary brother, the only thing you need to do is answer and I'll give you everything you need.", he replied.

Elijah shook his head defeated and said: "She bit my lip."

"Your lip? Elijah you do need to explain to me how come the mother of my child bit you in your lip?", Klaus asked with a halfsmile that showed he knew exactly what was going on.

"Is that really a question? We were kissing, okay? You got your answers, now return the favour, please.", Elijah finally admitted.

Klaus ignored his request and continued on: "You were kissing, huh? I didn't expect that of you dear brother. How? Did she seduce you or what?"

Elijah shook his head and said: "You're a great burden, Niklaus."

"What? I'm just supposed to accept this without even blinking? I know how it works brother. It's not going to be long before the two of you are doing the nasty-nasty and I have to listen to your unstoppable moaning", Klaus continued on.

"Brother, I seriously consider you helpless, right now.", Elijah said while sighing.

Klaus grinned, but replied: "Well, just be happy, you have my blessing as long as you warn me before the two of you are ripping eachothers clothes off. I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT need to hear the groans of my brother."

He placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder and walked past him to leave the room.

"Brother!", Elijah exclaimed, "I think you forgot something." He said while raising his brow.

He turned around and chuckled "Oh yes, of course, brother. There are some tubes of my blood in our blood stock."

"what!?", Elijah's expression grew stern.

"Oh, what is that? Marcel is calling for me. Gotta go, brother.", his Brother said.

And Klaus vamp-sped out of the room. Leaving a slightly confused Elijah behind.

**Btw a big thank you to my amazing and lovely friend Vera ,my co-owner on my IG acc thegreysdiaries, for beta-reading all my stories ILY darlin **

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE :)**_


End file.
